


Experiences

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Q10 [15]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AI!Q, M/M, discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M decides Q's future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Not particularly perfect, but I did what I could.

Experiences

 

“Do you want a salary?”

“Um…I don’t know. It’s…I don’t really have bills to pay, so I don’t really need it, but…then again I do like video games and music, music especially.”

“You can always just ask if you want something. We’ll cover it.”

“Really?”

“You seem so shocked, Q.” M shook his head.

“Very few people are genuinely kind to him. I’m working on remedying that fact.” James said, kissing behind Q’s ear gently.

“If you need anything, just ask. Between me, accounting, Tanner, and James we’ll figure it out. Maybe we’ll just hand you an allowance every month and you can ask for more if you wish—within reason.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“That room you’re in is tiny.”

“James said so as well.”

“And the bed is awful, so I thought—”

“He’s staying at my flat.” M looked up at James with a confused look on his face. “You said he could leave MI6, I am more than willing to let him move in with me.”

“You’re sharing with Alec.”

“My bed is big enough for both of us.”

“I can move in with you?” Q asked with a smile.

“Of course, if you want to.”

“It does have a lovely view, and I suspect you have a better bed, because you only get the best.”

“Very true.”

“And you’ll be there, so that’s good.” Q beamed. “Logically it’s the best choice. Except for Alec. I would have to bring a charging cable there and I worry what his destructive tendencies might do to it.”

“He wouldn’t dare do a thing to hurt you.”

“Okay.” Q smiled.

“Well, that’s settled. Now about your name…”

“What about my name?”

“Do you want it changed?”

“Why would I want it changed? Q10 is fine, though I prefer Q. Sort of like having a nickname. Q’s perfect.”

“Alright—”

“What about R?” James asked.

“She will be dealt with, but not by you, Bond. She will be handled by people that won’t torture her. Justice will be justice. You’ll need to choose a new R though.”

“Jen.” Q nodded. “She’s clever and she’s nice, but she has enough backbone to deal with agents. She’s a good pick.”

“Alright then.” M nodded. “So…you two?”

“I don’t understand the question.” Q said, tilting his head slightly.

“Yes, us two.” James nodded.

“I just…can’t wrap my head around it, but whatever floats your boats.”

“Is he talking about us being together?” Q asked.

“Yes, he is.” James nodded.

“Oh, okay.”

800Q8

“Q!” Jen smiled, pulling him into a hug. Q froze for a second before hugging her back.

“Hi, R.”

“How are you do—wait what?”

“R, you’ve been promoted.”

“Can we just call me Jen for a while? It’s a bit too soon for R, give me a month or so, alright?”

“We can do that.” Q nodded as Jen pulled away.

“I’m glad you’re alright. And! I’m so glad you came into work today. That means you actually left the building. Our baby’s all grown up.”

“I did find it rather pleasant. James’ bed is better than mine.”

“You’re sleeping with James Bond?” A minion asked with wide eyes as they walked by. “Supreme leader you really are brilliant.”

“Next to, but I am statistically brilliant and smarter than most people here.” Q nodded.

800Q8

Shortly after Q had been grouped in with the rest of the living world James had him sign up for vacation. For understandable security reasons, they couldn’t leave the country, but that didn’t stop James. James took Q to zoos, parks, aquariums, movies, concerts, musicals, museums, theatres, and to the ocean. Every day, James took Q out to find and feel something new.

Q loved every second of it.

James loved seeing Q love every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love.


End file.
